Face Down
by MyBizTheMiz
Summary: Centon Oneshot songfic for RebelPugPunk17!  Please enjoy and review!  Randy Orton/John Cena Anti Wade/Cena  Slash and cursing


_~This is a requested fic from RebelPugPunk17. I9 hope you all enjoy it and I hope I did a good job on it for you punk. Please review everyone!_

_**Pairing- Randy Orton/John Cena Anti Wade/Cena**_

_**Song – Face Down Byh The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**_

_**Warnings - Cursing and Slash!**_

**Hey girl, you know, you drive me crazy  
One look puts the rhythm in my hand  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's goin' down**

Randy was a very observant person, he watched John; he knew what was going on. Everyone else wanted to say it was just an act it was scripted but he knew better. Randy smiled when he caught the eyes of John as he walked back stage to get ready for a match but that smile fell from his face as he notice the bruise on John's face. Randy gave a quiet growl. He couldn't understand why John stayed with Wade; god knows he could do better. Wade didn't deserve him, Wade deserved John about as much as John deserved to be hit on. It made Randy's blood boil to see then together, to see Wade mistreat John so badly.

**Cover up with make up in the mirror  
Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you**

Randy watched as John covered the bruise with some makeup he had snagged. Randy listened as John quietly told himself it would never happen again. Randy looked up as Wade Barrett entered the room. Randy's jaw clenched, he wanted to kill that shit faced son of a bitch. Wade sat beside John and whispered in his ear, Randy watched as a few tears ran down John's face and heard the broken whisper of "I love you too."

**Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found**

John left soon as he heard his music. Before Wade could go Randy stopped him. "Do you feel like a man when you did all this shit?" Randy asked harshly.

Wade smirked. "I don't know what you're talking about Orton."

"Whatever Wade, you know what im talking about and one day, let me tell you. You are going to pay for this." Randy warned. Wade pushed Randy aside and walked on, Randy decided then and there that Wade would pay, and he would make sure of it.

**A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
Every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down I see the way you go and say you're right again  
Say you're right again, heed my lecture  
**

Randy lay in bed, he couldn't sleep. He was next door to John and Wade, he heard the fighting, heard the yells and the pleas. Randy couldn't stand it anymore. He got up and knocked on there door, Wade answered.

"What do you want Orton." He asked irritated.

"I want you to keep your fucking hands off of him."

Wade laughed. "He needs to be put in his place every now and again, Orton. You'd understand if you had to put up with him."

"You had better take my advice and stop before someone else makes you." Randy snarled, he could see John in the back ground, on the floor with blood leaking from his mouth. Randy mouth the words 'im next door' and then he pushed Wade and stormed off.

****

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

Randy went back to his room and waited, with every hour he became even more hopeless. After 5 hours he was about to forget it. If John didn't come on his own, there was nothing Randy could do but go tell Vince. And he would have to if John didn't hurry up and come on. Randy was startled by a knock on his door. When he opened it and saw what condition John was in, he felt like throwing up. Johns face was bloody, bruised, his lip was split and he was missing a few teath. Randy moved to let him in and John stumbled falling to the floor, a sob escaping his throat.

**Face down in the dirt she said, This doesn't hurt  
She said, I finally had enough  
Face down in the dirt she said, This doesn't hurt  
She said, I finally had enough One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
It's coming round again**

Randy quickly knelt down beside him. "John, are you okay?" He asked as he shook John lightly. John pushed him away.

"This doesn't hurt, im fine! Fuck Wade." He wailed as he sat up. "Im tired of his shit; I have had enough of all his abuse!" John cried.

Randy couldn't help but smile a little. John had finally left that bastard and now Randy could take care of him.

****

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

The days went by; Randy beat the living shit out of Wade when he got him alone. John stayed with Randy, he had going his belly full of all the abuse he suffered at the hands of Wade; he was done with it. Randy and John got together 3 weeks after John had finally come to Randy. Wade was still around, but he now knew that he couldn't beat on people like he did. If he didn't want Randy's foot up his ass he would remember that.

**Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found  
Face down in the dirt she says, This doesn't hurt  
She says, I finally had enough**

_Sorry its shorter than usual, im not used to this pairing. I hope you all enjoyed, please review!_


End file.
